


Couldn't Be Subtle If I Tried

by Fletcher_Of_Mirkwood



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Classic Tony has to pick up his kid, Fluff, Irondad, School, Sick Character, Sickfic, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fletcher_Of_Mirkwood/pseuds/Fletcher_Of_Mirkwood
Summary: Peter's caught the flu and Tony has to pick him up. Just some fluff
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 154





	Couldn't Be Subtle If I Tried

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute one-shot! 
> 
> Thanks for reading  
> Lily

"Peter?" Ned squinted at his friend in the gym locker room. 

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Peter said automatically. "What?"

"Your face," his friend said, gesturing wildly to Peter's whole body. "Just cried out in pain."

"I just got a bit of a headache while we were running. I'm fine." Peter rubbed his forehead. 

Ned was not so convinced and poked his friend's arm. "You're...kinda warm Peter. Do you think you have a fever?" 

"Nah, it's just from running. I bet I just need to eat more," Peter replied, pushing off his friends concern. He managed to shove two granola bars down his throat before the bell for third period rang. 

The food helped a bit, and he felt good until halfway through the period when a chill ran down his back. He jerked upward in his seat, accidentally moving his desk forward two inches at the same tine. The teacher paused in her lecture. "Is...everything ok Peter?"

"Yeah, s-sorry, I thought a spider or something was on my back." A ripple of whispers and chuckles passed through the class before their teach called them to attention again. 

By the end of the period, Peter knew this wasn't going to get better. He had a fever and a headache and was hot and cold at the same time. Class let out and he led Ned to the bathroom. 

"You do not look so hot, man," Ned astutely observed. 

"No shit," Peter retorted, dropping his backpack and leaning against the tile wall. "Was it--was it Abe that went home with the flu a few days ago?" 

"Yeah, his whole family got it...why? I thought you don't get sick?" 

"Normally, no. I mean, I haven't had a cold or the stupid stomach bug or bronchitis or anything since... y'know. But I got sick like this," Peter paused to clear his throat. "Last year? We found out later it was the flu, but it only lasted a day. Like, I sat in bed with a really high fever and kinda burned up the virus in eight hours instead of a week? Anyways, can't stay and infect other people. Gotta call May an' get picked up." 

Ned nodded. "Good move. You sit tight, call May, and I'll fill your backpack with stuff you'll need for the weekend. Then we can go down to the nurse's office. Sound good?" When the other man nodded his assent, they fist-bumped, and Ned hurried off to Peter's locker. 

Peter sunk to the floor, put his phone to his ear and his head between his legs. 

"What's up, honey?" May answered. "It's the middle of the day." 

"May," Peter groaned. "Remember last year I got the flu? I think I caught it again." 

"Are you ok? How do you feel right now?" His aunt asked worriedly. 

"Hot, tired. I'll probably pass out in an hour."

"Oh Peter," May cooed. There was a brief bustle as her phone moved. "Peter, I'm sorry, I'm covering this shift for Barbra and I have to finish it. But it's Friday and I'm sure Tony won't mind picking you up five hours early. Is that good? I can come if you need me to." 

"Uh, sure, no Mr. Stark's fine, but d-doesn't a guardian have to pick me up?"

"I put him down as your emergency contact," May replied. 

"Uh? When?" Another chill ran down Peter's spine and he involuntarily yelped. 

"Peter?!"

"I'm ok, let's just--can you call him?"

"Yup, doing it now, ok? Love you I'll see you as soon as the shift is over." May hung up, and Peter sighed and rubbed his forehead. 

Barely a minute later, Tony called. "Pete, how you feelin'?" His mentor cut to the chase. 

"Hot. Tired." On cue, Peter sneezed really loudly. 

"So, not good. Just hang in there kid, I'm gonna fly over to the Tower and then drive to school. Got it? ETA 20 min." 

"'kay." Peter hung up and shut his eyes. It was dark and just a bit more peaceful than before. After a few minutes, Ned shook his shoulder gently. He had Peter's backpack and jacket and held out an arm to help him up. Peter took it, and with a grunt, hauled himself up. 

"Thanks, man," Peter told his best friend. "I can take my bag--"

"Nu-uh. Just walk, c'mon." 

***

The nurse looked up from his desk to see Peter Parker stumble on with Ned Leeds right behind him. 

"Hey, Mr. Lang. I-I don't feel too good, but a guardian, family-friend person is coming to get me so I'm just gonna--" Peter plopped down on a bed. Ned dropped the back pack at the foot of the bed, covered Peter with the jacket, and fist-bumped his best friend. 

"Feel better, dude. Call me tomorrow." Ned turned around and waved at Brandon. "Have a good day, Mr. Lang."

"You too, Ned," the nurse replied. Grabbing a thermometer from the drawer, Brandon went over to Peter and pulled the privacy curtain around one side of the bed. "Hey, Peter, I'm just gonna take your temperature. How long have you felt like this?" 

"Since second period," the teen replied. He had his eyes closed and was shivering slightly. 

The thermometer beeped and Brandon read off the number. "101.3? Peter why did you come to school like this?"

"It..uh, honestly wasn't like this this morning. But don't worry I'm getting picked up in-in fifteen minutes." 

"You should see a doctor straight away, Peter. Such a rapid fever could be really serious. And, you should drink some water. I'll get..." Brandon trailed off seeing that his charge was already asleep. He sighed and figured it would do the teen good to get some rest before getting picked up. Returning to his desk, he printed out a form that Peter's guardian would need to sign and kept a close eye on the bed across from his desk.

Brandon looked up from his monitor at a knock on the door and saw someone...no Tony Stark walk into the office. 

"Hey," the other man said looking around. "I'm here for Peter Parker. And seeing as he's asleep, why don't we get any pesky paperwork out of the way first?" 

Brandon gulped and gathered himself. "Yes, sir, um please write the student's name and sign and date." He turned the form around on the desk and set a pen down beside it. "Sir, his temperature is 101.3°, I recommend taking him to the doctor or urgent care as soon as possible."

"Don't worry, Brandon," the billionaire replied, glancing at the name plaque on the desk. "I've got doctors lined up from here to Wakanda. He'll be in good hands." 

Having finished with the form, Tony turned his attention to the teen. Crouching next to Peter's head, he gently brushed the hair away from his forehead. "Hey, Pete," he said tenderly. "How you feeling?"

"Mhmm, Mr. Stark," Peter replied drowsily, before coughing a few times. The older man pulled the younger into a sitting position.

"Okay, shhhh. You can make it to the car, right?" Peter nodded. "Good. You put on your jacket and I'll grab your bag, 'kay?" Tony picked up the backpack with a huff. "Jesus, kid, what do you put in here?"

"Twenty pounds of chem notes, just to torture you with, Mr. Stark." Zipping up his jacket, Peter stood on shaky legs. 

Tony chuckled. "C'mon, I got you." He held Peter by the elbow to steady him and walked out of the office with a nod to the nurse. 

"Bye, Mr. Lang!" Peter called. 

They turned down the hall and were gone. Brandon shook his head, stared at the signature in front of him, and then filed the form away.

***

Tony hastily retrieved his ID from security and waved goodbye to the ladies at the front office. He could feel Peter shaking in his arms, but they made it down the steps and to the car just fine. The doors opened automatically as they approached, and Tony settled Peter in the front seat. 

"The orange Jag?" Peter questioned dryly. "C-couldnt be more subtle?"

"Ah, kid you know me," Tony replied, smoothing Peter's hair back again and buckling him in. "Couldn't be subtle if I tried." 

If there was one thing Tony liked more than buying sports cars, it was retrofitting them. As soon as he say in the driver's seat, Tony was rattling off orders. "FRI, do a full bioscan and send it to the compound as soon as you're done. Chart the quickest route through the city, and first aid please."

The dashboard lowered to reveal the former mini bar (which was only ever used if Tony was a passenger, thank you) and its supplies. A plastic water bottle, snacks, and a first aid box more for wounds than anything else. 

"Hey, hey Pete, stay with me." The kid had already started to doze. "I know you're tired but drink some water first and see if you can eat something."

Peter groaned, but took the bottle. "Yup." After a two gulps he put the it down. "It's t-too cold." 

"Fri heat, full blast." The fans blew and Tony started to drive. "Can you eat a granola bar for me, Pete?" 

Peter coughed as an answer. 

"Ok, kid, just sleep. We'll be at the compound within the hour." Tony gripped the steering wheel tighter. 

After exiting the city, Tony gunned it. His kid was no longer shivering but tossing and turning in his sleep. They arrived, and Tony shot out of his seat to take care of Peter. For a split second, he thought about carrying him to the medbay, but no, he wasn't ready to break his back. Instead, he held him in his arms, trying to soothe him. 

The medical team was out in a minute and brought Peter, who was closer to delirious than conscious, inside on a stretcher. Tony was still worried, of course, but relaxed just a little now that Peter was safe in the medbay. 

May came a few hours later. By then, the worst of it was over and Peter was sleeping peacefully. She breathed a sigh of relief and sat down next to Tony. Peter came-to at about six o'clock. While still fatigued and sporting a bit of a cough, he was deemed fit enough to join them for dinner and eat his weight in Pad Thai. 

After dinner, Peter smiled across the table at his mentor. "Thanks for picking me up, Mr. Stark."

Tony brushed it off. "No problem, kid. Ready to tinker in the lab for a bit?"

"Tony," May scolded. "Maybe Peter should take it easy and go to sleep early."

The older man sighed. "Alright, no lab. Star Wars?"

Peter smiled "Of course."


End file.
